Those Little Mishaps
by Amorrra
Summary: No one has a perfect life with no mistakes made. Alice Kirkland is no exception. A litte insight into the times when Alice can really f*** up. USUK, PruOC, CanaRussia, FranChelles, Spamano, GerIta, JapanChina.
1. Chapter 1

America flung the door open widely, smiling happily at the prospect of spending time with Arthur and Alice. Washington D.C strolled in behind him, looking slightly uneasy. The older turned and gave the younger a questioning glance.

"What's wrong Benny?" He asked; blue eyes wide. The other American shrugged.

"I have a feeling on unease. And my name is Ben. Or Benjamin. Not Benny." America rolled his eyes, pushing his spectacles (lovingly named Texas) further up his nose.

"Come on Ben, we've just come for a visit. Nothing can go terribly wrong can it?" He questioned, looking around. "Matthew assured you that Lauren would be fine, now stop worrying and-"

_BANG._

Both Americans froze, the large explosion cutting off what Alfred was saying. They turned to each other; dropped all bags in their possession; and ran like the devil was chasing them. They flew down the stairs leading to the English family's basement. America opened the door (read: smashed through it rather violently) only to get a face full of smoke.

"You _idiot_." A high pitched familiar voice whined. "I told you, small doses make stuff go _bang!_!"  
>"Yes, thank you <em>Captain Obvious<em>. I'm new to all of this, thank you _very_ much." A much lower pitched voice retaliated, before letting out a cough.  
>"Urgh, Iggy? Allie? You in there?" There was a dead silence.<p>

"Wait..." Ben stepped forward, aimlessly groping for one of the siblings. "Alice, speak."  
>"I'm not a dog you bloody idiot." The male voice responded.<p>

"Alice, are you clothed?" A brief moment of silence.

"Holy hell, I'm a dude. Wait, Artie, have you got any clothes on?" There was another moment of silence, before both Americans dived to the side as the Brits shoved past. They both paused and heard doors slam upstairs. They began to make their way upstairs, when both doors opened again and the two English siblings dived into the opposite persons room. The American brothers shared a pained look as there was muffled yelling and shouting. The doors were opened again and they could here footsteps coming down the stairs. They walked out to meet the other two. Arthur Kirkland and Alice Kirkland... had switched genders. They looked similar to what they did normally, but Washington and America could quite clearly see the differences that now identified London and England. Eng- Wait, no London poked England between the eyebrows.

"Big Bro-...uh, Sis? Umm..." She-He...it...London shook his head. "Weird... anyway. You still got bushy brows!" The older of the Englishmen shook her head, frowning at her younger brother.

"Hey, I'll break your face."  
>"Pfft, you're a girl, like you could touch me." Arthur lunged at Alice, bringing a fist back. Alice ducked under the fist and pulled Arthur over his shoulder.<p>

"Arthur, you punch like a girl." Arthur flailed, hitting her brother over the back.

"I AM A GIRL YOU NITWIT!" Alice laughed. "IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" He laughed, ignoring his sister's attempts to hurt him. Suddenly, he paled and put his sister down.  
>"This is so weird."<br>"I'll say..." Ben took a hesitant step forward, before poking Alice in the shoulder. He turned to Ben.

"What's up Benny-Boy?"

"My name, Alice, is Ben. Please do call me that. Now... what the fuck happened?" He exclaimed, patting the still shorter English capital on the head.

"Well, Iggy was trying to teach me how to make a potion, and _apparently_, I 'added the wrong sized doses and made it blow up'." The Americans stared at the English.

"So, how did that make you change gender?"  
>"Well," Arthur began, blowing a strand of long blonde hair out of her eyes. "Different measures of substances into a certain potion, changes the volume of substances in said potion, thus changing the texture and type of potion that one is making." Alfred sent a look at his lover, confusion clearly labelling his sky blue eyes.<p>

"Arthur, could you say that again in American-English?" England bit her lip, causing America to think dirty thoughts. Don't ask; it happens.

"Basically, not enough makes things go boom." She clapped her hands, rolling her eyes. America then decided to look up and down her body. Arthur had pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, shirt and a tie. She had remembered to but on a bra too. London and Washington shared glances; it was quite obvious how the younger nation was reacting to England's change. Alice rolled his eyes, and pushed Arthur forward. She landed against Alfred's chest and let out a squeak.

"Alfred," America tore his eyes away from England's body to look at London. "I want nothing on my clothes, Iggy's room only." The spectacled blonde nodded before picking Arthur up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed as Alfred carried her upstairs, hitting his back. A door slam was heard, and the yelling stopped. Alice turned to Ben and grinned. Ben sighed and rolled his eyes, before taking Alice back down into the basement. He followed and continued to grin.  
>"Alice, you've got to sort this out."<p>

"I know Ben, I'll sort it out. Trust me, my magic is much different than Iggy's, I honestly don't see why he's trying to teach me." London said, beginning to pick up some different ingredients.

"Let's see... Three eyes of newt... Six frog livers... a dash of pixie dust... and..." He paused, thinking slightly. He shook his head and gathered up the specific ingredients. He lit a flame and placed a cauldron over the fire. London added the items, and stirred them. Ben peered into it, and raised an eyebrow.

"How has that turned to liquid?" He turned to Alice, who paused in her search.

"Magic." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He continued to rummage through the shelves, carefully handling everything. He grabbed a few more things, before turning to the boiling pot. He listed everything off as he added the items.

"Dragon saliva; Leopard fur; Scottish herbs... and..." He plucked a bit of hair from his head and sprinkled it into the cauldron. He carefully examined the outfit he was wearing, and plucked some blonde hair from it.

"A sample of my hair and a sample of Iggy's" He added it and stirred it again, before turning to Ben. Washington D.C looked rather disgusted and slightly amused.

"Ben, I need to say the spell now. Please, try not to interrupt me, or things might go wrong, 'kay?" Ben nodded and stepped back from Alice. He Brit turned to the cauldron and closed his eyes, before lifting a hand to hover over the cauldron.

"_Hecto Morsectin._" His hand began to glow green, a symbol of the beginning of magic. Ben watched in awe at the sudden power.

"_Teleco Morsectin. Jirepi Lerectlim, Poriton Lemeric._" The cauldron flashed bright, too bright for the American capital to watch. When it died down, Alice was a female again. She grinned up at Ben, before placing her hands on her hips. Luckily, she had clothes on this time.

"Pfft, and Artie says that I can't do magic." Ben smiled at her, before looking upstairs.

"Has Arthur been changed?" She shook her head.

"Nah, Alfred probably isn't done with her yet. I'll change her back later." She said, smiling fondly. Ben let out a bark of laughter, catching the perplexed look Alice sent him.

"Magic is so amazing. I wouldn't believe if I hadn't watched it myself." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I told you magic was awesome." They both turned around to their respective nations bumbling downstairs. Both looked flustered and they both showed signs of sex hair and swollen lips. Their clothes looked dishevelled, and Alice was please to note that her clothes looked perfectly clean and not stained. The Brit smiled tiredly at his sister, an immensely proud look in his gaze.

"Well done Allie, you changed back."  
>"Of course dippy, I'm not that bad at magic, now come here." She dragged the older Brit over and held her hands out in front of her face.<p>

"_Portion Lemeric, Jirepi Lerectlim._" In another flash of blinding light, Arthur changed back to a male. "_Rolem Colistic._" She muttered, switching their clothes. Arthur gave her a pat on the head, smiling still.

"Thank you." Alfread looked just as awestruck as Ben had. The bell rang upstairs, causing Alice to grin.

"Tea time~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was sat at the conference table, with her head in her hands. Her fellow capitals sat on different seats from around the table, all looking slightly concerned.

"Alice, I know that you're new at magic and stuff, but how the heck did you manage to-"

"I don't know Ben. I don't know." She snapped, giving a large sigh.

"Is there any way to change them back?" Berlin asked, giving a cautious look to the English capital. Alice raised her head, her green eyes wide with exhaustion.

"Of course there is. For every spell there is an opposite. This one might take a while because I don't have Artie's help..." A small child's cry interrupted her comment, catching all the capital's attention. All eyes drifted to the corner of the room where a baby pen had been deposited. Beijing got up and walked over, leaning over the side of the play pen. She reached down and pulled out the twins, before taking them over to Rome. She accepted the small children and hugged them close, cooing soft words of comfort. Romano and Italy clung to their now older sister; their cry's dying down in their sister's embrace. Alice shot her an apologetic look. Aria Vargas just nodded, and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Alice; I'm sure you didn't mean to turn them into children." A bout of laughter from a certain albino sent everything down in chaos. Baby China began to cry as his tea was spilt, Baby Japan began to quietly sniff as Kumajiro ate his salted fish, Baby Russia began to wail as China's panda ate his sunflower, Baby Canada reacted to Baby Russia's tears and began to cry himself – he was missing Kumajiro too. In an attempt to stop his brother from crying, Baby America walked over and tripped over Baby France's legs, who then began to cry as America's shoe scratched him. Watching France cry made Arthur giggle, but then he was worried when Baby America began to cry, so he to let loose with the tears. Baby Germany missed Baby Italy, so he began to cry, and Baby Prussia began to cry because Germany was sobbing. The capitals warily got to their feet and went to pick up their siblings. Alice rocked Arthur on her lap, hugging him close.

"Shh, lil' bro... Don't cry, Alfred's fine. Look." She lifted him up so he could see Alfred in Ben's arms, smiling up at his brother. Arthur turned around and clung to Alice's neck.

Lena had cheered Ludwig up by sitting him next to Feliciano, and by putting Gilbert on Alice's lap. London juggled her baby brother and baby lover so that they were both comfortable and they both fell asleep, hugging the capital tightly. Florentina had produced a sunflower out of nowhere, which Ivan had gratefully accepted. Lauren had picked up Matthew and Kumajiro, placing them together. The polar bear and the nation instantly curled up together in her arms, falling asleep. Sakura handed Kiku a rice ball, which the nation happily munched on before falling asleep. Feng gave Yao her cup of herbal tea, which the oldest nation drank before falling into a slumber. The capitals continued on with the G8 meeting that was turning out to be more interesting than usual.

**Page Break**

"Now boys, no fighting." I scolded. Prussia and England stuck their tongues out at each other. I rolled my eyes once more. "Boys, just eat your food." I sighed, bringing a chip up to my mouth. Although it's well known that Arthur and I can't cook to save our lives, we have two meals that we can cook to a five star level. Fish and chips and a good ol' roast dinner. I had attempted to cook the former, but the kitchenette couldn't handle it, so I'd gone to the chippie down the road. Who'd have known that you could find one in NYC? The two toddlers had quite happily stayed in the room whilst I'd gone to get the food, but the moment I'd returned, they'd began to argue and fight for my attention. I'd set them down on either end of the small table, their legs being too small to kick each other. Gilbert had gone for sausage and chips, whereas Arthur had gone for the regular fish and chips. I'd opted for scampi and chips, but who cares? Anyway, back to the story. The two nations glared at each other, holding a resemblance to their former pirate selves. Who would have thought that they'd look so similar? I sighed again, stabbing a piece of fish and bringing it to my mouth.

"Must you two glare? Where are your manners?"  
>"I'll stop glwaring when he does."<p>

"Then stwop looking at my swister like that!" It was getting heated again. Arthur threw a chip at Gilbert and I sighed again.

"Like what!" The glares intensified.

"You know what like!" Another chip was thrown.

"Guys…" They began another Anglo-Prussian war, with fish and chips. If only the people really knew what their countries where like.

"Well I don't compwain when you look at Amerika like that!" A blush rose upon England's face and he scowled.

"That's dwiffent!"  
>"How? You raised him! He's like your own son and your fwucking him!" Arthur got to his feet, still on the chair.<p>

"I dware you to say that again." I sighed, getting frustrated.

"Guys."

"Do you reawy want me to say it again?"

"Yes pwease wanker."

"Guys."  
>"I said; He's like your own son and your fwucking him." Gilbert leant forward, an evil glint in his crimson orbs. I slammed her hands on the table and stood up, my chair slamming backwards.<p>

"Stop being such children! You're both countries and **both** of you are better than this!" I yelled, causing them to freeze. "Jesus Christ! Perhaps if you grow up I can stand to be in the same room as the both of you!" I turned and stormed out of the room, grabbing some shoes. I ran down the hallway, only stopping once I got to the elevator. Checking that the door had closed, I sunk to the floor, and let out a frustrated cry. Slowly, I pulled the shoes on and got to my feet. Honestly, they were such children. I dried my suddenly damp cheeks and the door opened. I hurried outside, into the streets of New York. I quickly checked my pockets, and thanked Mama Britannia that my phone was there. New York sure was a pretty place. The lights where bright, and the atmosphere was humming with life. Times Square was exceptionally beautiful, with the electric atmosphere and people milling around. I took a deep breath and headed into the one store that could cheer me up; The Disney Store. There weren't many people in there, seeming as all the children had gone to bed. I giggled childishly and went over to the escalator, where I quickly made my way upstairs. It was more costume than toys up here, but it was still pretty magical. I went over to the viewing booth, where they streamed clips of different Disney movies to entertain the kids. I sat down and placed my head in my hands, sighing softly. Kids were so difficult; especially when they where immortal nations that where in a sort of love/hate relationship. I sighed again, and slumped backwards, hanging my head over the back of the bench and I closed my eyes, ready to try and collect my thoughts before going back to the hotel. Someone tapped my forehead and my eyes shot open. I was met with the upside down image of America looking rather concerned.

"Awice? Are you okay?" He asked, still a child. I gave him a smile and sat up straight, inviting him to come and sit with me. He did and tilted his head, his blue eyes clouded with anxiety.

"I'm fine America, just a little tired." It was weird seeing him all serious.

"Shouldn't you be at your hotel with Pwussia and Engwand?" He asked softly. Ben had taken his glasses off, so memories of America in his colonial days flashed through my mind. I smiled without substance and sighed.

"I suppose I should, but... I can't deal with either of them right now..." I replied, placing my head in my hands again, to hide my suddenly watery eyes. He placed a hand on my arm.

"Hey! Why are you cwying?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head, sniffling a cry.

"I used to be able to put up with their fighting, but I've got so much pressure on me to turn you guys back to normal, I just..." He grabbed my arms and pulled them apart, causing me to open my eyes. He jumped down and landed in front of me.

"Hey, there weawy isn't any need to cwy! Let's get you bwack to the hotel!" He said, pulling me to my feet. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs and outside. I whipped my eyes with my free arm and let myself be dragged back to my hotel. There was a calm silence in the elevator, and when the doors opened, Alfred continued to drag me back to the room. We paused outside and he knocked on the door. It opened and Ben stepped out. I looked at him incredulously.

"What are you-" Calmly, he brought me into a tight hug and patted my back.

"Don't worry so much. You'll change them back." He let me go and disappeared along with his brother. I waited a few moments as my head spun around. What had just happened? I looked at the door and took a deep breath, before opening the door. Cautiously, I stepped inside, awaiting for the two nations inside to attack or something. As I stepped through the hallway, there was an uneasy silence.

"Gilbert? Arthur?" I called hesitantly, there was a brief noise of movement, before there where footsteps to my left. I turned to see red eyed nations. There was a brief silence, before they flung themselves at me. Latching on to me, they sent me to the floor.

"I'm sowwy Awice!" They both cried. I patted their heads and smiled softly.

"It's okay..." After a while, once they'd both calmed down, I put them to bed. They both curled up on either side of the bed and fell asleep. I walked back out into the hallway. Quickly, I went around and turned off all the lights, before slipping back into the bedroom. I stripped down into my underwear, before pulling one of Gilbert's shirts over my head. I took off my bra and climbed into bed, careful to avoid lying on the Brit and Prussian in my bed. As I laid my head on a pillow, I felt both children curl up into my side. I cooed softly, placing an arm around the both of them. They both held on tighter to my shirt and snuggled into my side. I closed my eyes, hoping that tomorrow I'd be able to fix them. I felt both the boys move slightly. I smiled softly, before falling asleep.

**Page Break**

There was a bright light on my eyes, and I groaned and rolled over. I buried my face in the chest that lay there, and moaned as two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. I sleepily noticed that these weren't children's arms, and my eyes snapped open.

"Kesesesese, _Schätzchen _is avake." Came a much deeper voice.

"Sleep well?" Both nations where adults again, and had sandwiched me between the two of them.  
>"You're both adults again." They smirked and nodded.<p>

"_Ja Schätzchen_." I nodded and Prussia's crimson orbs sparkled.  
>"Are you feeling better?" I nodded again.<br>"You two are such pains in the asses."

**Page Break**

_Schätzchen__** means sweetie in German.**_

**Well, second chapter is now out. Hope you all like it.**

**Please Review, I don't mind constructive criticism, but please, no flames. I will feed them to my dragon and I don't want him to get fat.**


End file.
